You were Never There
by Broken6Wolf2
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack Minato and Kunshia made a promise to Naruto and his sister Emiko that they would always be there for them. But with the Kyuubi's chakra being sealed into Ekimo and the soul into Naruto that Promise was broken and now a day before the Genin. Naruto and two other friends they run away to Suna to start a new life away from promises that were never kept.
1. Author Notes

Ch.I: Hello Hello Everybody My name is Broken6Wolf2. I know it's a cheesy name, but I will explain why in a little bit. So first off, this is my first fanfic and I am really excited about it, but I intend to keep on writing them so there are a couple things I believe I should explain. First, I will never abandon a fanfic. When I am committed to something I am committed. So even if it takes forever I will finish a fanfic I write. Second, if you don't like the characters that are really these minor characters (Shino, Kankuro, Haku, Garra, Temari ect.) don't read my fics because those characters (plus more I will add) will take a huge part in my fics because A) I think that there awesome B) There my favorite characters and C) there awesome. Third, pure romance fics will be very rare because I've never had a girlfriend (I know forever alone) so I won't be good at just romance fics, also never ever expect any Yaoi or Harem fics, I have nothing against them to each their own, but I hate harem fics (I might explain why in the near future) and I just won't write Yaoi. Again I have nothing against them I just won't write about them. Also, there will never be any lemons ever because again I suck at romance. One last thing about the romace fics, parings will be in my fics they will be very subtle and I will rarely and I mean rarely do NaruSaku or NaruHina, I will be doing more NaruTem or NaruTen. This is because I belive that NaruSaku and NaruHina are way to overdone so sorry. Last thing, if you ever have a stupid question that you might be afraid to ask, ask anyway because at the Author Reviews your name will never be mentioned. The questions will be asked by Broken6 and will be answer by Wolf2, hence the reason for the cheesy name so nobody feel uncomfortable about asking questions so if you have one ask away! Alright enough blabbing from me now Let us dive into my first fanfic. You were Never There. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and never want to in my life

"human talk" '

human thought'

**"Demon or extraterrestrial being's talk"**

'**Demon or extraterrestrial being's thoughts'** _

**Ch.1 Prologue October 10 **

"Congragulations Minato! You have one boy and one girl!" exclaimed a nurse after coming from the labor room.

Minato Namikaze, Yomdamie Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village strongest man in the land of fire.

Finally, Stopped biting his fingernails. Minato's wife Kunshia finally finished giving birth to two babies, one a boy with bright golden blonde hair and one girl with dark red. Minato couldn't be happier with his life. How soon that was going to change. He walked into the labor room where Kunshia was still panting.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Kunshia

"Actually one boy and one girl," stated Minato with a smile.

"Well I want to name the boy Naruto," stated Kunshia not leaving any room for argument.

"Naruto? As in fishcake!" said a laughing Minato.

Kunshia proceeded to pout at him, slap him and firmly state, "No as in Maelstorm"

Then an idea popped in Minato's head,

"Since you got to name the boy I get to name the girl," Stated Minato slyly, "and her name is going to be Emiko" "

I think that is a wonderful…" (**BOOOM)**

Kunshia's sentence was cut off by a huge explosion from the outside. Minato rushed to the window only to hear a single sentenced that made in shake in horror.

"The Kyuubi is attacking!"

'Not now,' thought Minato, 'not on the best day of my life'

Signing at the reality Minato had no choice, but to accept that the Kyuubi really was attacking and that he had to somehow defend his village. He turned around to tell Kunshia what was happening, but to realize to his horror how stupid he had been.

'Kunshia is the Kyuubi's Jinchūrikin that means, Oh no. Kunhsia was kidnapped while I was had my back turned and the seal was released' thought Minato in a panic, 'oh dear Kami what am I supposed to do?'

Then he remembered that he had placed one of his Flying God of Thunder seal on Kunshia and teleported to again shake in horror. Minato saw man standing over Kunshia with his children on the ground. When the man looked up Minato saw nothing, but a mask that showed the sharingan, but then the man disappeared and left no trace of his departure.

'What was that Jutsu' Minato wondered, 'no time for pondering now are Kunshia, Emiko and Naruto alright?' Minato rushed over to see Kunshia alive but very tired and weak.

"Minato!" exclaimed Kunshia, "The Kyuubi was extracted from me and now is attacking the village!"

Kunshia was panicked, but Minato had a plan and he knew Kunshia wasn't going to like it.

"Kunshia," said Minato camly,"I have a plan, but I need our children to execute it"

"You're not!" screeched Kunshia

"I have to," stated Minato camly, "In order to save Konoha I need to make our son and daughter Jinchūrikin of the Kyuubi"

Then he disappeared in a yellow flash. On the battlefield the losses were going up by the hundreds. All the shinobi there thought that the leaf village was truly going to be destroyed.

"Don't give up" Yelled Hiruzen Sarutobi, "We have a village to protect!"

Then Minato appeared and summoned a toad to hold Kyuubi down.

"Sarutobi I need you take care of my family after I use the reaper death seal to seal the Kyuubi into my children"

"One problem here", stated Hiruzen

"What?" snapped Minato.

"I won't let you" With that Hiruzen chopped Minato in the neck and took the children before approaching the Kyuubi.

"You need to be there to take care of your own family", stated Hiruzen Then he flipped through the hand signs and summoned Shiginami to seal the Kyuubi away into the two children. When Minato woke up he found a note on the ground.

Dear Minato,

I have successfully sealed the Kyuubi away into you two children. The chakra into the girl and the soul into the boy. I only regret not knowing the children's names before I sealed them into a horrible fate. Take good care of them both and treat them equally regardless of what part of the fox they hold.

Good Luck,

Hiruzen Sarutobi

With that Minato walked over to the fallen Sarutobi and whispered in his ear,

"The girl s named Emiko and the boy is named Naruto"

With that Minato closed Hiruzen's eyes and picked up both the children in each of his arms and whisperd so only they could hear.

"Naruto and Emiko I swear on the moon and stars on my name as Hokage that I will protect you both and will treat you as the equals you two are"

With that Minato set off to where he left Kunshia before he left her.

**Author's Review **

**Me: Phew Chapter one is done and I will soon start on chapter two **

**Broken6: Jeez took you long enough **

**Me: Shut up I'd like to see you write a story like this **

**Wolf2: It is true you are always asking the questions**

** Broken6: Why you **

**Round one: FIGHT! **

**Me: Uhhhhhh well while that is going on I will do the ending. Please Review I won't demand it, but I would appreciate reviews**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:**** I don't own Naruto, would have paperwork the size of a Kage's paperwork stack if I did**

"human talk"

'_human thought'_

"**Demon or extraterrestrial being's talk"**

'_**Demon or extraterrestrial being's thoughts**_**'**

"_**Jutsu"**_

**Me: Before I begin I want to apologize for all the errors in the last chapter. I'm still learning how to post chapters so that was a trial and error run so I will try harder this chapter. Also, sorry for the multiple updates to the same chapter I was trying to fix all the errors.**

**Broken6: Heh heh can you believe this moron?**

**Me: Why you'll pay for that commit **_**"Eight Inner Gates Formation Gate of Wonder Open"**_

**Broken6: Oh crap I'm screwed now**

**Wolf2: Well enjoy the story while this slaughter fest is going on… oh wait Me left a note **

**Dear, readers, **

**This next chapter is going to be like every other Naruto abandoned by parents fanfic you ever read and for that I am sorry. I need to set the baseline so bear through this chapter and I promise the next chapter is going to be much different from the rest.**

**Warning: Contains a couple beatings (only one is in detail)**

**Ch.3: A promise is broke**

**7 years later**

The village of the Hidden leaf has been quiet since the Kyuubi attack.

Flashback: right after the Kyuubi was sealed

It was right after the Kyuubi was sealed and Minato was heading over to where he had left Kunshia. When Minato found Kunshia she was in tears.

"How could you Minato", whispered Kunshia with consistent tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Kunshia it was the only way", stated Minato, "but I made I promise to both of our children that I would treat them as equals I would protect them and treat them both as equals"

"I make this promise as well" vowed Kunshia stated firmly.

With that Minato took Kunshia to the hospital

Later: in the council chamber

Minato was rubbing his head with a headache that sized the Hokage Mountain. The council chambers were in an argument and a panic about what to do because of the Kyuubi attack.

'_How can they continually bicker like this?' _questioned Minato to himself, _'Especially when I have the answers right here in front of them'_

How Minato wished Danzo was still here. Danzo would always keep the village council in check, but Danzo died the way he wanted to. A hero that protected the village from the Kyuubi. Then finally Shikaku Nara spoke up quieting the council down.

"What happed to the Kyuubi?" asked the Nara head

Then the council started shout things like, "ya what did happen to it" and, "We have a right to know" and stuff like that.

Minato was dreading this question, but he already had a course of action just for this question.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi died sealing the Kyuubi away" assured Minato calmly.

"Into what or who?" asked Hiashi head of the Hyūga.

"That I will not tell," declared Minato, "It is not my place to"

That caused the village council to go into an uproar until Minato Yelled firmly.

"I will not tell and that is final if you want to know…" said Minato as he pulled out his signature Kunai, "you can take it up with me"

That ended the argument, everyone knew that they would stand no chance against Minato so it was stopped there.

Flashback End

Present

The village was quiet. Accept in one part of the village were a poor boy was being chased by a mob of angry drunks. This boy was 7 years old about 4'6" and had long spiky blonde hair and had 6 whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black shirt with black pants and they were torn and dirty. This boy's name was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, but he prefers not to be called that because he hates his family, he hates his Mom, Dad and sister. They ignore him. Abuse him. Use him as target practice and to test out new jutsu. They just feed him enough to keep him alive and beat him till he was just alive. Why was this boy being chased? Why was abused so badly by his family? It is simple because he was the holder of the soul of Kyuubi. (Broekn6: Wait how did the village know this? Minato told no one, Me: I was getting to that).

Flashback 3 years ago

"Happy birthday," shouted Minato and Kunshia

Naruto and Ekimo squealed with delight. They were finally four!

"Now Ekimo your training for a ninja will start tomorrow" stated Minato with glee.

At that Naruto was confused why did his sister start her training, but Naruto couldn't. So he asked,

"Tou-san why does Nee-san get to start training, but I don't?" at that Naruto got a hard backhand to the face.

"Wh..Why did you do that Tou-san," asked Naruto at that he got kicked hard enough to hear bones cracking by Kunshia.

"Shut up you little demon," screeched Kunshia

"D….D..Demon…what," stuttered Naruto as he coughed up blood, but was cut off by Minato.

"We've been nice we've given you food, water and shelter, but now the demons asking for training. Answer this Demon. Why would I want to train the demon that destroyed our home?"

"B..but I..didn't" stated a freighted Naruto.

"Don't give me that," screeched Kunshia, "the day you were born the Kyuubi attacked, that day our dear hero Sarutobi died sealing that demon into you, who else, but a demon like you would kill our hero"

With that Kunshia spat on Naruto and then hit the crying Naruto in the stomach again causing Naruto to cough up more blood.

"Get out of our site Demon, I will make the announcement to the village tomorrow"

Naruto looked at Eikmo and saw nothing, but pure terror in her eyes. When Naruto ran upstairs Minato and Kunshia had one thought.

'_Did we do the right thing?'_

With tears streaming down Naruto's face he ran upstairs slammed his door shut and cried. About an hour later Naruto fell asleep only to hear a voice.

"**Heh it only took four years for that monkey to break his promise" **said the voice

"Whose there?" asked a startled Naruto

"**Turn around boy and you will see me"**

Naruto turned around to see a giant cage with a fox with nine tails in it staring at him. Naruto gasped and said,

"You're Kyuubi aren't you?" then Naruto covered his face and said in a low voice, "Please don't kill me"

With that Kyuubi laughed much to Naruto's confusion.

"**Why would I kill you? That would only leave in that girl brat's body."**

"So you're not going to kill me and what was about a promise?" asked a curious Naruto then prepared himself to be hit.

But no hit came all that came was,

"**No I am not going to kill you and that promise was one that monkey you call a father made when he sealed me into you and that girl**"

"Wait I thought that you were only sealed into me"

At that Kyuubi chuckled, **"No your father wants you to believe that, but the reality is, I am only the soul of the Kyuubi the chakra is in your sister"**

"Then why did he do what he did only to me," screamed Naruto

"**In truth kid I have no idea, I really don't" **

"Also what is this promise?" asked Naruto

'_**Well now that the promise was broken I might as well tell him'**_

"**After I was sealed into you your father made a promise…"**

**Kyuubi Flashback: day of attack**

"Naruto and Emiko I swear on the moon and stars on my name as Hokage that I will protect you both and will treat you as the equals you two are"

**Kyuubi Flashback end**

"So that jerk broke it"

"**Yep"**

"That's the last time I take a promise from my family"

"**Also since your father is going to make you Jinchūrikin status known you need to be prepared for beatings"**

"Wait what's a Jinchūrikin and what beatings"

"**A Jinchūrikin is a human sacrifice used to contain a Bijū and as for the beatings, from what I heard when a Jinchūrikin status is reviled, the villagers think that it is a reincarnate of the demon so they try to kill it"**

"Well I need some sleep, so goodnight fox"

"**Call me Karuma Naruto, if we are going to go through hell together we need to trust each other"**

And Karuma wasn't wrong

Naruto until then, but then Minato made the announcement not only to Naruto, but to the entire village:

Everyone was gathered in front of the Hokage tower all except Naruto, Naruto knew what his father was going to say. Minato told Naruto the other day.

"Everyone", started Minato, "I believe that today that I have a confession to make. You all know that 4 years ago Hiruzen Sarutobi died sealing the Kyuubi away to protect our village, but I refused to say what or who the Kyuubi was sealed away to. Well today I am going to tell you. The Kyuubi was sealed away into my own son Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"

The village was shocked to say the least there was complete silence. Then one bold villager asked.

"Can we kill the demon", the villager asked

"You may do as you want," declared Minato, "Just remember that if his is on my homes ground he is not to be touched and he is not to be killed"

With that Minato walked away and with that the beatings started.

Flashback End

Ever since All in all Naruto hates most everyone in Konoha except for three people. The first one was Abruame Shino, Shino was quiet calm always wore sunglasses and wore a coat which its collar went up covering his mouth. Shino was Naruto's first friend when he played with him in the park.

Flashback 2 years ago

It was the first year since his father made the announcement. It had been a years since the negligence beatings and starlings began. Now Naruto was sitting on a swing alone as a mother took her child away from the park.

"Don't go near that kid" whispered the Mom to her son's ear

"Why?" asked the kid only to get slapped by his mother.

"Because he's a bad boy" With that the mother took the kid away

After they left Naruto started to cry and took the mask concealing the lower part of his jaw off. Minato put that on Naruto when he still cared about him to hide the whisker marks on the cheeks, but since everyone knows his Jinchūrikin status. Why keep it on?

Then Naruto felt someone push on the swing, Naruto turned around to see a kid pushing him on the swing. He was about 4' had spiky black hair and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Why did you play with me?" asked Naruto hoping not to offend him, "I'm am the demon holder of Kyuubi who attacked Konoha."

After a couple seconds the boy answer, "Because you were lonely and no one deserves to be lonely"

Naruto looked confused so Shino elaborated, "In my clan, the Abruame clan we specialize in insects and so everyone thinks were weird and keeps away from us. Much like what has been happening to you. Also, my father doesn't believe the story Lord Hokage told the village, he always told me "take every story with a grain of salt", so I looked at you and saw no demon. I saw more of a lonely boy who needs a friend," with that Shino stuck out his hand, "So friends"

Naruto smiled shook his hand and said, "Friends"

Flashback end

Since then Shino and Naruto always played together. The second one Naruto didn't hate was named Miyagi TenTen (yes this is a real Japanese and no this is probably not TenTen's last name), TenTen was a pretty girl with brown eyes that kept her hair in two buns much like a panda. Naruto and TenTen met after her father Miyagi Kazuo (who was the third person Naruto didn't hate), saved Naruto from a mob and they hung out and were friends ever since.

Flashback: One year earlier

Naruto was 6 then and was being chased by another mob. This was the tenth mob that Naruto was being chased in this year alone. He was running and running, but he hit a dead end.

"Now we got you demon" chucked a mob member as he approached Naruto.

Then the mob member fell dead with a Kunai embedded in his head.

"Whaaa who did that," shouted one of the mob members.

"I did," said a man with his face covered by a hood. He was about 6' tall and was carrying a Kantana

"Why defend this Demon? He destroyed…" the man got no farther as a Kantana was sent through his stomach

"Any more?" asked the man in the hood

With that the mob broke up and the man walked over to Naruto.

"All you okay kid?" asked the man in the hood

"I'm fine, but why did you protect me?" asked Naruto, "I am no more than a demon"

With that Naruto received a good smack on the back of his head.

"Don't say that ever again. You're a boy, no more no less" then the man turned around and said, "TenTen come here I have a someone I want you to meet"

"But sir I never got your name. Wait, how do you know my name?" asked Naruto

"My name is Miyagi Kazuo and it's not hard to know who you are considering the Hokage's announcement," then a girl about 4'3" appeared with buns in her hair.

"TenTen this is Naruto. Naruto is in need of a friend so would you become his?"

TenTen observed Naruto for a moment before she smiled and stuck out her hand and said,

"Friends"

Naruto smiled and shook her hand.

"Friends"

Flashback end

Naruto has gotten ever closer to them ever since.

But back to the chase Naruto was running, but tripped and was caught by the mob and the beating began.

**Elsewere**

TenTen and Shino were walking together looking for Naruto. They met about six months ago after one of Naruto's beatings.

Flashback (Me: Last one I promise)

It was after a beating and this one was particularly bad because the drunks used glass and sharp objects. Shino and TenTen arrived at the scene and then prepared themselves for a fight.

"Who are you?" asked TenTen sternly

"I should be asking you that, but my name is Abruame Shino I am a friend of Naruto's. Who are you?" asked Shino still in a fighting stance.

"My name is Miyagi TenTen and how do I know you're not lying?"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

They glared each other down before a weak Naruto said,

"Hey you are both my friends Shino this is TenTen and TenTen this is Shino now can you please get me to a hospital?"

Shino and TenTen nodded to each other then picked up Naruto and headed to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Shino and TenTen were in the waiting room when Shino looked at TenTen and said,

"I think we go off on the wrong foot, my name is Abruame Shino what's your name?"

"My name is Miyagi TenTen and sorry about the incident back there, you just don't know who really to trust when it comes to helping Naruto"

Shino nodded and said, "I apologize as well like you said, it's hard to know if you can trust someone," then Shino stuck out his hand and said, "Since were both friends of Naruto and we will probably see each other more often do you want to be friends?"

TenTen took the hand and said,

"Friends"

Flashback end

Present

TenTen and Shino were walking together looking for Naruto when they heard a scream.

"Dang they found Naruto again," stated Shino in a panic, "They haven't got their hands for a while so this beating is going to be very severe one for Naruto"

With that TenTen and Shino rushed off. True to Shino's prediction Naruto was in pretty bad shape. There were cuts, bruises, broken bones and even salt was poured on the wounds!

"Get me to the hospital now" screamed Naruto with major pain twisted in with his voice.

TenTen and Shino didn't need to be told twice. They picked up Naruto and rushed him to the hospital.

**Author's Review**

**Me: Yay whohooo I'm finally done**

**Broken6 is twitching on the ground from the beating at the beginning of the chapter**

**Me: Ahhhh speaking of getting people to hospitals I think I need to get Broken6 to one. He is literally broken. Wolf2 do the closing please.**

_**Me disappears with Broken6**_

**Wolf2: Well since he's asked me to I will do the closing, but I am not as nice as Me. Review or I will eat you like the wolf I am.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, my drawing skills are too poor for that**

"Human Talk"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon or other Extraterrestrial Talk"**

'_**Demon or other Extraterrestrial thought'**_

"**Jutsu**"

**Me: Hello everyone it has almost been a year since my accident. I apologize deeply for the lack updates I slipped into a minor coma and was lucky enough to wake up. Then I had to go into recovery and make up for all the lost time and work I missed and know ladies and gentlemen I am back and in a full kicking ready to give you the chapter that is long deservied.**

**Wolf2: Me (sob) don't ever do that again!**

**Broken6: We thought we lost you**

**Me: Now enjoy the chapter while I make it up to my old friends**

**Chapter 4: The decision**

**3 years**

10 years. 10 years of beatings from the villagers. 7 years with his friends. 1 year left in the academy.

'_The time has come'_ Naruto asked himself

3 years of training with his friends TenTen and Shino. Shino was quiet and stoic and always wore a grey trench coat that always covered his mouth and wore sunglasses that always covered his eyes, his sleeves were open to be able to use his wepons; which were bug. Then also cared a pair of trench knives with him. TenTen, was a happy go lucky girl who always saw the glass as half full, she wore a pink sleeveless shirt and had her hair in two buns and always carried around at least 5 scrolls. These scrolls contained weapons of her own choosing.

Then there was Naruto, he wore a black Anbu styled suit, which had a nodachi on the back and he always wore a mask on the side of his head. Why the mask? It was to honor TenTen father who had died to protect Naruto.

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

It was a dark and stormy night, the raid was only drizzling though, as if the angels were expecting something to happen.

Then as always Naruto ran from a mob (cliché I know), that was also chasing TenTen and Shino Why? Well the villagers always put it as, "Collaborating with the demon".

So they were running from the mob when Kazuo showed up between them and the mob, in full Anbu gear.

"What do you think you're doing asked Kazuo in a calm demeanor.

"We are destroying the demon and its collaborators (Shino and TenTen)" said a villager

"Well I am sorry, I cannot let you do that" stated Kazuo simply pulling out his trench knives.

Normally Kazuo would be able to take the villagers easily, what he didn't realize is that a group of Jounin was with them. Kazuo fought with the ferocity of 1 thousand men, but with there being only 1 of him and 50 of them plus 10 Jounin. Kazuo fell.

The villagers and Jounin realizing what they did fled the scene, forgetting there purpose in the first place. Then the 3 children approached the dying man.

"Wolf wh..why?" questioned Naruto (They three didn't know it was Kazuo)

"Because.." stated Kazuo, "I couldn't let my family die"

"Wait DAD!?" screamed TenTen

Shino removed the man's mask and it showed the dying man to really be Kazuo.

"Listen, I don't have much time, Shino take the trench knives, your bugs are useful, but if an enemy ever gets close, you can use them to win

TenTen, I know you love all sorts of weapons so all the weapons I own are yours, learn how to use each one of them, I know you can

Finally Naruto, I leave you my Nodachi, my Nodachi is a special one that has a deep hidden power and it approved of you (will explain later), and also I give my mask to show that you have the loyalty of a wolf to those you care about"

With that Kazuo had died, and all three children started to cry. Then Naruto stopped crying, looked up and simply stated,

"Guys, we have to leave Konoha, Kyuubi and I just came up with an idea how to do it"

_Flashback end_

TenTen and Shino had readily agreed to the plan, they were also tired of the village and also hated it because of what they did to Kazuo. So for the next three years, they three of them trained, trained and trained some more. All becoming as powerful as they could. Dodging the bullet known as the villagers very well. Until this day, this day is the day they leave. Leave this cursed village and to see the world.

But would the plan work?

**End**

**Me: yes I know it is a bit confusing and the dying scene was a bit short, his death will always be remembered, and the escape shall be next chapter (manacle laugh…. Turns into full blown laughter)**

**Broken6: Also we have been getting concerns as to why Minato and Kunshia had a sudden change of heart, don't worry, there is a reason why, but we don't tell you (Laughter)**

**Wolf2: also we need your help, we are starting a poll on what village the trio should run to, but alas we need your help, we need you to decide which village they go to, the options are,**

**Suna **

**Kiri**

**Kumo **

**Iwa **

**Possible Oto **

**Or a new never before seen village**

**If you have other suggestions talk to us, we will add it to the list.**

**You will have about 3-4 chapters to vote then the poll is going down (more Laughter)**

**We all calm down**

**Me: Well thank you so much for sticking with me, so it is time for me to repay the favor. Review and I will see you next time**


	5. Author Message

Hi guys Wolf6Broken2 here and sorry to inform you that this story is going to be on hold for a while. While looking over my notes I noticed a ton of plot holes and mess ups, so I need to sit down and redo the whole story. Ya sorry, but I am going to trying something different and new for a story. I recently saw Kuroko no Basket and was wondering if I did a Naruto crossover how that would work out if I did it, so I am going to be trying that. So sorry for the inconvenience, I will really try to fix all the weird plot holes I left, if there is a update it is to fix a chapter.

The new story is going to be called Naruto no Basket (Lame I know, couldn't think of a better title) and will follow the plot of Kuroko no Basket pretty closely.


End file.
